It's Summer!
by Lomiashi
Summary: Envy baru saja merasakan musim panas. Kindness coba membantunya agar tak kepanasan.


**It's Summer!**

 **by Lomiashi**

 **Deadly 7 Inside Me © Deruu RioTa**

 **Warning:**

 **Possible OOC, possible typo(s), EyD belum sempurna, alur wush(?), awas hints, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di kerajaanku tak pernah sepanas ini!"

Keringat yang membasahi, tangan yang terus bergerak teratur secara cepat, serta kepala yang _berkukus_ sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa hari ini begitu panas. Ah, musim panas sudah kembali lagi. Bahkan membuat sang iri hati malas mencari mangsa untuk menambah poin rohnya dengan cuaca yang sepanas ini.

"Aku jadi iri pada mereka yang bisa keluar rumah dengan cuaca sepanas ini."

Dari balik jendela, sepasang manik merah menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang entah hendak kemana dan berbuat apa. Tentunya sang iri hati, Envy, hanya bisa menatap tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan perasaan iri hatinya.

"Di dalam sini panas _banget_! Belum beli kipas atau AC lagi!"

Envy tahu kalau menggerutu kesal tidak akan merendahkan suhu. Membuatnya berjalan menuju atap, hendak mencari angin sepoi-sepoi saat tengah hari begini. Padahal tak mungkin dengan terik matahari begini. Tapi Envy tak tahu, ia tetap melangkahkan kaki.

"Ternyata di luar lebih panas lagi!"

Benar, 'kan?

"Mau balik masuk ke dalam, pengap. Huh, ya sudahlah."

Envy mendudukkan diri, lagi-lagi menatap iri orang yang berlalu lalang sambil memikirkan suatu hal _random_. Membuatnya teringat akan sebuah buku panduan yang merupakan bekal untuk hidup di bumi. Lembar demi lembar dibaca dengan seksama tanpa terlewat satu kata pun.

"Musim panas merupakan musim dimana suhu akan naik—"

"—dan waktu yang tepat untuk berenang!"

Envy terkejut akan kedatangan seseorang yang memotong kata-katanya. Sepasang manik merah menangkap sosok bernuansa putih-biru berdiri di samping dan Envy langsung berkata dengan cukup keras, "Kamu _ngapain_ ada di sini, rubah _bego_?!"

Sosok itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Mampir ke rumahmu," dengan polosnya tanpa merasa tersinggung sedikitpun karena sambutan tidak menyenangkan dari Envy. Sungguh, itu membuat Envy kesal mendengarnya. Kenapa Envy harus selalu bertemu dengan _rival_ nya yang _bego_ ini, _sih_?

"Kenapa harus ke rumahku?! Cari rumah lain saja sana!"

"Mari kita bicarakan dulu."

Envy menyadari kalau ingin membuat perdebatan tidak bermutu begitu dengan sosok itu tak akan berguna. Sosok itu, Kindness, akan selalu memikirkan hal-hal baik yang tentu tak bisa dialihkan dengan menariknya ke dalam sebuah perdebatan tidak bermutu. Tapi tetap saja, Envy kesal. Apalagi melihat seperangkat _tea set_ sudah tersusun rapi di atas taplak kecil.

"Hari sepanas ini minum teh hangat?! Yang benar saja!"

"Untuk menenangkan pikiran, Envy."

Kindness mengaduk campuran bahan untuk membuat teh di dalam teko kecil. Envy hanya memperhatikan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ingin melontarkan sumpah serapah kepada Kindness, tapi ia tahu kalau itu takkan membuat si _rubah bego_ kesal atau sedih sedikitpun.

"Kalau kamu _nggak_ mau minum yang hangat, tinggal tambahkan es batu saja."

Kindness tersenyum sambil meletakkan semangkuk _ice cube_ di sampingnya. Agar Envy tak lagi repot mencari es batu kemanapun. Membuat Envy pasrah saja dan duduk di hadapan Kindness yang masih sibuk membuat teh.

"Kamu kepanasan, ya?"

"Iyalah, _bego_! Hari ini 'kan panas _banget_!"

Envy mulai lagi walau Kindness tak menanggapi serius. Hanya dengan jawaban, "Oh," sebagai tanggapan. Envy semakin kesal, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kindness terlalu polos untuk menyadari maksud jahat Envy padanya yang hendak membuat kesal ataupun sedih.

Tak memakan waktu lama, teh sudah siap untuk diminum. Kindness menyodorkan segelas teh pada Envy yang langsung diterima dan ditambahkan beberapa _ice cube_. Kindness tampak senang melihat Envy meneguk es tehnya. Sepasang manik safir menatap langit biru yang terlihat jelas karena cerahnya hari.

"Kamu _nggak_ minum?"

"Nanti aku juga minum, _kok_." Kindness tersenyum lagi, Envy hanya mendehem dan lanjut meneguk es teh yang sungguh terasa segar di kerongkongan kala cuaca seperti ini. Sesaat kemudian, Envy terpikir akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kamu ke rumahku?" Kali ini, Envy tak berteriak atau memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya. Kindness menatap Envy yang sudah menandaskan es tehnya, membuat sang dosa besar kedua mengernyit.

"Soalnya, _nggak_ ada yang membuat masalah karenamu." Envy mendengus. Kindness sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menafsirkan maksud dari dengusan itu. Ia mengangkat teko dan menuangkan teh lagi untuk Envy serta dirinya.

"Kurasa, kali ini aku harus membiarkan mereka berbuat kebaikan." Envy mengangkat gelas tehnya sambil menatap langit. Kindness tampak senang mendengar kata-kata Envy sampai tersenyum begitu manis.

"Wah, Envy sudah jadi baik!"

Envy tentu langsung kesal dengan tuturan asal itu, membuatnya sampai menyemburkan teh yang baru saja ia minum.

"Jangan mimpi, rubah _bego_!"

Kindness masih sibuk dengan khayalannya, tak peduli dengan Envy yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Envy lelah, memilih kembali meneguk tehnya. Kindness sungguh menyebalkan, menurutnya.

"Oh, iya. Tadi 'kan kamu bilang kalau kamu kepanasan. Gimana kalau kita ke kolam renang saja?"

Envy mengernyit bingung. Tak pernah ia mendengar apapun mengenai kolam renang. Di tempatnya, tak pernah ia mendengar suatu bernama kolam renang. Envy pun memutuskan untuk membuka buku panduannya lagi. Ah, dapat!

Kindness tampak penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca Envy, membuatnya ikut melihat halaman yang terbuka. Pipinya menempel pada pipi Envy yang kemudian kesal dan mendorong Kindness menjauh.

"Jangan _nempel-nempel_ , _bego_!"

"Kamu baca soal kolam renang, ya? Berarti, mau ikut aku ke kolam renang, _dong_!" Kindness tersenyum lebar dengan penuh harapan. Envy langsung menggeleng, masih dengan raut kesal, sama sekali tidak ingin pergi dengan sang kebajikan itu. Sedikit melunturkan senyuman Kindness.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku _nggak_ mau pergi denganmu. Roh dosa besar sepertiku _nggak_ pantas pergi bersama roh kebajikan besar."

Kindness tampak bingung dengan kata-kata Envy. Envy bisa memakluminya. Kindness 'kan _bego_ , menurutnya. Jadi, wajar saja tak paham maksud dari ucapannya.

"Ya sudah kalau _nggak_ mau. Aku bawa saja kolam renangnya ke sini!" Envy agak terkejut. Membawa kolam renang ke sini? Yang benar saja! Ya, Envy belum melihat kolam renang secara langsung, tapi di buku dijelaskan bahwa kolam renang itu merupakan suatu tempat yang cukup luas dan tak mungkin mengangkutnya. Kindness langsung berlalu begitu saja sebelum Envy berucap.

"Huh, biar saja dia melakukan apa maunya. Yang penting dia sudah pergi dari sini." Envy kembali menyeruput es tehnya sambil menatap langit biru dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Akhirnya, angin datang.

 **oOo**

"Apa-apaan ini, rubah _bego_?!"

Kindness tersenyum dengan selang di tangan yang mengeluarkan air ke dalam kolam renang plastik. Envy tampak terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Sialan, baru saja tenang beberapa menit. Padahal ia mengira Kindness akan pergi dan tidak kembali lagi.

"Ini kolam renang, Envy. Tapi, lebih kecil."

"Kamu _maksa banget_!" Kindness mematikan selangnya ketika melihat kolam renang sudah terisi penuh tanpa peduli dengan Envy yang entah sudah berapa kali berteriak. Envy mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk diam. Rubah _bego_ ini menyebalkan.

Kindness membuka bajunya yang sontak membuat Envy terkejut. Karena, Kindness dan dirinya sedang dalam wujud manusia. Tidak mungkin 'kan membuka baju di hadapan satu sama lain. Apalagi gender berbeda.

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan, _bego_!"

Kindness menatap polos Envy yang sedikit merona. "Aku sudah pakai baju renang, Envy." Dan itu benar. Envy melihatnya sendiri. Sial.

Kindness langsung merendam diri di dalam kolam renang itu. Rasanya sungguh sejuk saat cuaca panas begini. Envy pun tahu kalau itu sejuk ketika Kindness menampakkan ekspresi menikmati. Lamunan Envy buyar kala Kindness menyipratkan air ke wajah roh dosa besar itu.

"Kamu _nggak_ mau masuk ke sini juga?"

Envy menggeleng, tapi Kindness langsung menariknya ke dalam kolam renang yang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _bego_?!"

Envy kesal, tentunya. Kindness malah tersenyum, menambah kekesalan Envy.

"Sejuk, 'kan?"

" _Nggak_!"

Padahal iya. Bahkan membuat Envy betah berada di dalam kolam renang itu. Kindness tampak senang melihatnya. Kali ini, musim panas jadi lebih membahagiakan bagi Kindness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **A/N: duh.. Aku ngetik fanfiksi sesuai mood terus. Padahal ada fanfiksi lain yang mesti diselesaiin T^T /pundungan/ banyak tugas pula T^T**

 **Oke, abaikan yang di atas. Aku bakal selesaiin fanfiksi lain setelah ukk. Ku usahakan :')**

 **Dan, jangan ada yang ngasih flame karena fanfiksi, plis. Kita semua mau hidup aman damai, 'kan?**

 **Oke, sudah sampai di sini. Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia!**

 **Lomiashi**


End file.
